


Pacify Him

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Alternate Forms Of Self Harm, Angst, Blackouts, Caretaker George, Doubt, Fluff, Gentle Regression, George cooks, Insomnia, Kindness, Little Space, Little dream, M/M, Negative Self Talk, No Smut, Slow Burn, This is a mystery tool that will help us later!, Trans Dream, Unknown Regression, self starvation, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being an adult is hard. You are expected to do so much. Be so many different things. There just isn't enough time in the day.Sometimes you just want somene else to take control.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120
Collections: anonymous





	1. Monster Energy

**Author's Note:**

> I dont care if the CCs read this. Don't be mean. This is fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ~Updates Mondays~

Dream groans deep in his chest, his head falling into his hands. The lines and lines of code blurring together and making his headache worse. He had to get this done by midnight, but it was becoming clear he might not make it in time. **Fucking Failure. Can’t Even Do This One Task. Worthless.** The blond pushed back the tears that burned in his eyes. No. He could make the deadline. He could do this. It’s fine. 

Rubbing his eyes, Dream took a swig from his gross cold coffee and set his eyes back on his code. It wasn’t too long. He just had to debug and test it. Easy. Nothing too bad. Dream’s leg bounced as he threw himself back into the work, ignoring the way the clock ticked higher and higher. The hours he had been awake steadily increasing. The slow ever-present march of time that strangled Dream at every corner. 

The mid day sun burned his eyelids. He was so hot and everything hurt. Dream whined softly as he blinked open his eyes. He was hunched over his desk, cheek pressed against the wood. A puddle of drool told him he had fallen asleep at his desk, _again_. The screen was black, having fallen asleep with the blond. What time was it? 

Dream pushed himself to sit up, ignoring the way all of his muscles screamed at him in pain. He tried to stretch, hoping that would take the edge off. It didn’t. Dream shook his mouse to wake up his computer to tell him the time. 11:24 am. The code he was working on was thankfully saved, so none of the progress he made was lost. Sighing with relief, Dream pushed away from his desk to stand. He needed coffee or an energy drink to wake up. 

Leaving his room, Dream headed to the kitchen he shared with his roommate George. Now that he thought of it, he rarely saw George anymore. Most of the time he was too swamped with work to interact with the older man. That was fine. George paid his part of the rent and cleaned up after himself. Dream walked into the kitchen, yawning a little as he looked at the calendar on the fridge. April 15th. Already? Wow, time must have really gotten away from him. Dream’s eyes looked over to the small grocery list. Milk, eggs, coffee, tea, bread, meat, cereal. Dream added a grocery run to his list of things to do.

Dream opened the fridge, reaching for a monster that sat on the shelf. He was the only one in the house who drank them, so he never had to worry about running out, unless he forgot to restock. The tall blond bent down to grab the can. When he stood back up something was wrong. His vision blurred with tv static and the world became muffled. All of his joints going loose. 

“Dream! Dream! Wake up! Can you hear me?!” George’s voice sounded like he was underwater. Or yelling through a door. The static was so loud. Dream blinked violently to try and clear it. “Oh thank fuck.” George sighed. Finally, the static cleared and Dream could see what was going on. He was sprawled out on the floor. His head resting on George’s lap. The dark-haired male pressing a cool washcloth to his face and neck. The coolness felt so good.

“You scared me.” George huffed, pressing the cloth against Dream’s forehead again. The blond tried to move but his body felt limp like a doll. “Wha..? Wha happened?” Dream slurred, still coming back to himself. George pursed his lips, looking disappointed. For some reason, Dream felt like shit for being the reason George was upset. “I heard a crash. You must have passed out. You hit your head pretty bad.” He explained, lifting the towel to show Dream it was stained red. Oh shit.

Dream furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was fine a second ago? “When was the last time you ate something?” George asked, his tone dripping in worry. Dream’s mind blanked. Last night? Was that last night or was it the night before? His confused expression and lack of answer seemed to be enough for George. “How about water? When was the last time you had water?” He asked. Dream felt defensive anger boil in his chest. 

He pushed himself up to a sitting position, glaring at George. “I had coffee last night. I’m fine.” The blond huffed. His head stung and was ringing a little. But it could be worse, so he was fine. George looked a little hurt, but Dream ignored it. “I’m a grown man. I’m fine.” Dream scowled, standing up on wobbly feet. He grabbed a new monster from the fridge and was more careful in standing up this time. The blond tried not to look at George as he headed back to his room. 

A pool of guilt rolled in his gut. He didn’t have to be mean to George. The man was only trying to help him. Dream shook it off. He wasn’t mean and he didn’t feel guilty. It was probably the coffee that was making him feel off. Dream settled back in his desk chair and popped open the monster can. The taste was dull to him now, having drunk a dozen of these before. The code was finished and just needed to be added to the world and tested. If it did well, then Dream would record a video and have it ready to be posted in a few days.

Dream chugged a few good gulps of his monster and set back to work. He ignored the tiredness and the dull ache in his head. They would only slow him down. But one thing he couldn’t ignore was the way George looked at him, the worry in his voice. Did George care about him? Dream shook his head to get rid of the thought. He had to focus on work right now.


	2. Apple Slices

It had almost been an hour before there was a knock on Dream’s door. The sound was so unexpected that Dream jumped in his seat. What? “Um hello?” He called out, slightly unnerved. George opened the door and stepped into the room. He was carrying a plate of food and a water bottle with ice water in it. “I had extra from breakfast and thought you might want it.” He said casually.

Breakfast was apparently an omelet with a small bowl of what looked like fresh fruit. Dear fuck it smelled good. Dream didn’t know George could cook that well. The blond’s stomach growled out, bringing attention to the fact Dream hadn’t eaten recently. “Thanks.” Dream said, moving some empty cans off his desk to make room for the plate. George took two of his old coffee cups in exchange for the water. “Drink that. It’ll help with your head I promise.” He pointed out, turning on his heel to leave the room, cups in hand. 

Once the brunette was gone, Dream dug into the food like a man starved. Which he guessed he was. It had been so long since he had homemade food. He had never learned to cook, so he mostly stuck to microwaved meals. Having a homemade meal brought to him that tasted this good made Dream acknowledge the guilt he felt about snapping at George earlier. 

Once the food was gone Dream drank some of the water and started back on his work. The food and water definitely helped. Dream was able to focus and plan out his work a little better, everything falling into place right how he wanted it to. He felt like a god. 

It felt like mear minutes later when George knocked on his door again. Dream frowned at his screen and the video he was editing. “Come in.” He called out, not looking up. George opened the door and stepped in. He didn’t speak as he switched the plate from breakfast with one that held an amazing smelling grilled cheese. “I’m not hungry.” Dream huffed, continuing his work without stopping. George poked his shoulder. “Eat it.” Then he took the empty plate and left. 

This was so confusing. Don’t get him wrong, Dream was thankful for the food. He just had no clue why George was doing this. Why all of a sudden did he seem to start caring? Dream paused to look at the sandwich. There were apple slices and a small bit of peanut butter with it. When was the last time Dream had apple slices? Sure he had an apple, but he always just ate them whole, never bothering to cut it up. And his mother was always busy with work, so apple slices were never a regular occurrence for him. 

But here George goes, making him lunch and cutting up an apple for him. Dream huffed a little but decided he might as well eat before the sandwich got cold and gross. It was true he wasn’t exactly hungry, but deep down he knew he should be eating more. He had lost so much weight over the past few months. It wasn’t healthy or right. Dream finished the sandwich and fruit faster than he expected to, washing it down with a little more water. He knew he hadn’t nearly been drinking enough, but at least he was drinking it. Dream decided to stretch his legs a bit, so he took his own plate back to the kitchen. 

He grabbed the rest of the empty cups on his way out. Might as well do all of them at once. The kitchen was bright and warm with spring light. George was cleaning the counter, assumedly cleaning up from lunch. He didn’t acknowledge Dream, which was fine, Dream didn’t mind. The blond set his dishes in the sink and started the hot water. If George was going to be cooking for him, he might as well help out a little bit in the clean-up process. 

George finished before he was done, leaving the blond in the kitchen while he went back to his own work. Dream frowned at the soap bubbles. Something felt off. He couldn’t put a finger on it. Well, it must not be that important then. The Floridian finished with the dishes, setting them aside to dry as he headed back to his own room. He was kinda glad he decided to take a bit of a break and walk around a little. It made getting back to work a little less of a hassle. 

Despite Dream expecting him, George still knocked on the door first. Dream glanced up this time. “Come in.” And just like the other times in the day, George entered holding a plate with fresh warm food. Dream pursed his lips a little as he watched George set down the plate. It was some sort of colorful pasta with sauce and some sliced sweet peppers on the side. “Why are you doing this?” Dream asked, looking up at his housemate. George shrugged casually. “You need to start actually eating, and I already cook, so I just make a little extra for you. It’s no big deal.”

Dream huffed a little but didn’t complain. “Thanks, George.” He said instead, turning away to get back to work. The brunette hummed slightly before leaving, closing the door behind him. George was making extra food for him? Actually, going out of his way to do this? Dream sat back in his chair, his emerald eyes glancing down at the plate of food. On one hand, it was so pathetic that it had to come to this. His own housemate having to feed him or else he would forget to. But at the same time, Dream felt a flower of warmth bloom in his chest. It felt nice to know someone cared about you. 

Heat turned the blond’s cheeks pink at the thought. Dream leaned forward again and started to eat, trying to ignore the warmth in his chest and cheeks.


End file.
